


Walking On Sunshine

by Lilly_C



Category: Killer Instinct (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, No Spoilers, Shippy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-06
Updated: 2007-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-05 07:53:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1810918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The cold side of the pillow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walking On Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> No spoilers.

Danielle turned the pillow over to the cold side, sighing as she once more tried to get comfortable.

“Go back to sleep Danni.”

“I’m trying,” Danielle snapped as she accidentally kneed him in the back.

Jack turned to face her. “Alright, spill.”

“There’s nothing to spill. It’s just that I was comfy and now I can’t get back to sleep.”

Jack smiled sadly. “That makes both of us.”

“I’m sorry darling,” she said sincerely.

Jack chuckled softly. “The cold side of the pillow strikes again.”

“Yeah something like that,” she said as she softly kissed him on the lips, moving on top of him.

Jack smiled brightly. “Always better than sleep,” he drawled as he pulled Danielle closer to him.


End file.
